Neon Moon
by keeperoliver
Summary: Luna heard what Hermione said about her and left, leaving Harry alone and without love. It took a good friend to help him find her. As always, the story is mine, but the characters belong to J. K. Rowling. This one shot will lead to another story with a different title.


Neon Moon Keeperoliver Chapter One

It had been a year since Harry defeated Tom Riddle at Hogwarts. He sat there in the bar listening to music about broken hearts, lost friends, and missed dreams. He found most of this music from American Country Music. It was some of the saddest music in any gender. He needed it as he was in the worst mood he had ever been in.

Thinking back to where it all started, he closed his eyes as the tears he shed became fluent. To think his own friends created the situation he was in. One however, did stand by him, and it was the one who should have been against it.

Harry played his favorite song for what he misses the most:

NEON MOON (BROOKS AND DUNN)

WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN ON MY SIDE OF TOWN

THE LONESOME FEELIN COMES TO MY DOOR

THE WHOLE WORLD TURNS...BLUE!

THERE'S A RUNDOWN BAR ACROSS THE RAILROAD TRACKS

I GOT A TABLE FOR TWO WAY IN THE BACK

WHERE I SIT ALONE AND THINK OF LOSING...YOU.

I SPEND MOST EVERY NIGHT

BENEATH THE LIGHT

OF THE NEON MOON.

NOW IF YOU LOSE YOUR ONE AND ONLY,

THERE'S JUST ROOM HERE FOR THE LONELY

TO WATCH YOUR BROKEN DREAMS

DANCE IN AND OUT OF THE BROKEN BEAMS OF THE NEON MOON.

I THINK OF TWO YOUNG LOVERS ARE RUNNING WILD AND FREE

I CLOSE MY EYES AND SOMETIMES SEE

YOU IN THE SHADOW OF THIS SMOKE FILLED ROOM.

NO TELLIN HOW MANY TEARS I'VE SAT HERE AND CRIED

OR HOW MANY LIES THAT I'VE LIED

TELLIN MY POOR HEART SHE'LL COME BACK SOMEDAY.

OHH, BUT IT WILL BE ALRIGHT

AS LONG AS THERE'S LIGHT

FROM A NEON MOON.

OHH, IF YOU LOSE YOUR ONE AND ONLY

THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM HERE FOR THE LONELY

TO WATCH YOUR BROKEN DREAMS

DANCE IN AND OUT OF THE BEAMS

OF A NEON MOON.

THE JUKEBOX PLAYS ON DRINK BY DRINK

AND THE WORDS OF EVERY SAD SONG

SEEM TO SAY WHAT I THINK

AND THE HURT INSIDE OF ME

AIN'T NEVER GOIN TO END.

OHH, BUT IT WILL BE ALRIGHT

AS LONG AS THERE'S LIGHT

FROM A NEON MOON

OHH, IF YOU LOSE YOUR ONE AND ONLY

THERE'S ONLY ROOM HERE FOR THE LONELY

TO WATCH YOUR BROKEN DREAMS

DANCE IN AND OUT OF THE BEAMS

OF A NEON MOON.

AN' WATCH YOUR BROKEN DREAMS

DANCE IN AND OUT OF THE BEAMS

OF A NEON MOON.

OHH, WATCH YOUR BROKEN DREAMS

DANCE IN AND OUT OF THE BEAMS

OF A NEON MOON.

When the music ended, the barman walked over to Harry and , "Listen mate, we all feel sorry for you and your lost love, but that's the seventh time you've played that tonight and the rest of the crowd would like a change. So please, don't play anything sad again tonight. Again, I'm sorry."

Harry looked up and tried to smile, but failed, "Not a problem. I'm sorry if I brought anyone bad memories. Please, give a drink to everyone on me and tell them I'm sorry." Harry tossed a fifty pound note on the table for the drinks and got up and left. He would be back tomorrow night to sit once again under the Neon Moon that hung on the wall.

He bought a house in the country and had it fixed up to livable shape, and then worked on it on his own to make it better. It was a large house with many rooms and it was very reasonably priced. It cost plenty to get it fixed, but the value of the home went up three times after it was completed. The work he added after brought it up even more. The thing is, it was a lonely house. He needed someone there to share it with. He sat in his chair by the fireplace and went over once again the past three years.

NM-}

He never thought that a pretty girl like her would ever like him. She was bright, funny, caring and beautiful. She never got mad except at the end of the battle when she faced off against Bellatrix, with her friends. When Ginny was almost killed though, her mother ran between the girls and screamed, "You will kill no more of my children bitch." and with that came the end of Bellatrix LaStrange after a fight that lasted two minutes with Bella backing up the entire time, never quite able to mount an offense.

The battle brought many deaths to friends of Harry and the rest. Families were affected and children left without parents, like Teddy Lupin. Both Remus and Tonks died. Other families lost children, like The Creeveys who lost Colin. The Weasleys who lost Fred. Others lost members as well and the names filled many pages. Then there was one that died a hero that would probably never get mentioned as a hero. Severus Snape played his part too well and died a lonely and hated man.

It would take years to get over the deaths of these people, but eventually the loss wouldn't hurt as much.

It was the loss of loved ones who lived but were never able to get together because of the wrong words said by others who he once thought were friends.

For two years, Harry and Luna had been a couple, and nothing was said because of the situation they were in, but once it was over, Hermione and Ron took Harry off to the side and told him it was a mistake to take his romance with Luna seriously. They said she was not someone who would settle down to a life that would keep her in a place for too long a period before she would up and leave.

Harry refused to listen to his friends, but Luna was affected when she heard them talking to him. What she missed was Ginny letting loose on both her brother and Hermione, "What the hell are you two going on about. Luna is a perfect fit for Harry. Why are you doing this?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and cried as she told her, "We were doing it for you Ginny. We both knew how you feel about Harry. You have loved him for years and were meant for each other."

"What have you two been doing for the last two years. Harry and I never got together. He and Luna did and you never said anything until the end. Maybe Dean and I were never meant for each other, but that doesn't automatically bring me to Harry. Now I have to go and find Luna and straighten out this mess you made and hope she will come back to us. I can't believe you two."

Ginny left in search of Luna and try to get her back. It would be a lost cause as Luna walked outside of the Castle and then the grounds and that was the last time she was seen. With her father in Azkaban and her home destroyed, no one knew where she would go.

Ginny returned to tell them what she learned, and it was then Harry's turn to leave the castle and then the grounds. It would be a long time before he would be heard from.

NM-}

That was the last time Harry saw his friends. He had Owls approach him, but he refused to take the letter from any of them. He left Hogwarts and aparated to the west coast and ended just outside the village of Port Wenn. The people there had their problems, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was him with the problem that was hard to understand. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it. He talked to them, but never about his past life or where he came there from. Even without telling them, they knew what his problem was. It was written all over him. The music he listened to over and over again. It was a lost love that hurt Harry.

The people knew he had money as he paid cash for the home and it's repairs. He paid cash for everything and offered to help people who needed it. There were a few who tried to get money for wild ideas, like Bert Large, but he never gave in to them. Yet he still remained friends with them as he bought them drinks or food if asked.

He also took a liking to the children of the village and because of that he made friends with Louisa Glasson. She was beautiful teacher and a wonderful person. She cared for everyone and loved her job and the people she worked with.

He made friends with the local constabulary PC Mark Mylow. Mark was like himself, lonely and blue. They shared a few pints under the Blue Moon in the Corral. When Harry was there, no one approached him for anything but drinks. It was why Marc sat with him, because he and Harry hardly said a word to each other.

The one person he had any trouble with was the local General Practitioner. He was old and feeble. He treated people for things they didn't have, or gave the wrong prescription for a malady. Harry had to help some of them when he had the chance. He did it without their knowledge, using his magic.

When he had a problem with his home he went to Louisa to find the best person to help him. She knew everyone in the village and what they did. He also became good friends with her and often thought about what it would be like to actually go on a date with her. The problem was she didn't like him that way. She felt she was too old for him. She was twenty nine and he was nineteen. It wasn't a problem with Tonks, but this wasn't her. Of course with her it was opposite with Remus being older than her.

Louisa was one of those woman who thought it best to stay with one her own age. Harry thought it a bit old fashioned, but he still respected her ways. They had talked and she knew about Harry and what he lost. She didn't know about his special abilities, but she knew he was different from others in some way. Strange things often happen when he was around. Like the time Bert hurt his back and Harry massaged his back and the next thing he knew, Bert was up and walking feeling better than he had in years. Harry told him he had to lose some weight and Bert just laughed it off. "Not going to happen DOC. Or should I say Harry. I enjoy a good meal too much. Besides, as long as you're around, who needs to lose anything."

"I may not be around forever Bert. I have friends that live a long way from here, and they may want me to come back to them. Besides, I think I'm starting to wear out my welcome in the Corral. If that should happen, then I will be gone soon after. It is my favorite place to think."

"It's that Moon sign you sit under, isn't it? Does it remind you of someone? Or is it a reminder of some date you missed? You also listen to that song quite often. This is about a girl isn't it Harry?"

"Ya, it is Bert, but I don't want to talk about her. She is in the past and is long gone. She left and I haven't heard anything from her for over a year."

"But you still love her. It shows when ever you talk about her. I know about these things Harry. My son Al has problems with girls too. He is shy around them. I try to build his confidence, but he never listens to my advice. He tried it once and he got his face slapped by his date. I guess word got around and he finds it hard to get a girl to go out on a date."

"What kind of advice did you give him? It must not have went over real well."

"Just to tell her how good she looked and compliment her on her outfit. Then give her a kiss and see what happens."

"No wonder he was slapped. That is not the best advice to give a guy who has trouble being around girls. Timing is everything when you date. Too soon and you get slapped. Too late and it will probably never happen."

"Really! And how is it you are such an expert and yet you are alone and trying to pick up on Louisa who is old enough to be your mum."

"Are you sure you were married? Is Al really yours or have you been pulling his leg all these years?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Harry knew he dug too deep with that one. It was a sore subject for Bert. He must have hit a nerve, or touched on the truth. "I'm sorry Bert. I take it Al doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Understand. Hey, can you look at my Kitchen sink. I think it leaks around the trap or at the drain connection."

"Are you trying to bribe me with work?"

"Ya, did it work?"

Bert laughed and got his tool box. "OK lead the way."

NM-}

Around Christmas Harry became lonely, wishing to see his friends. Maybe he didn't want to talk to them, but he did want to see them and to know how they were doing. He decided to visit Diagon Alley to see if George started the business back up. He also wished to visit Gringotts to see if there was a way to gain access to his account via a muggle bank.

He aparated to the dark alley beside the Cauldron and walked around the corner and entered the Inn. When Tom saw who it was, he waved and mouthed thank you. Harry just nodded and walked on.

When he opened the wall and the Alley was shown him, he was surprised to see so many empty shops. A few had opened back up, like Ollivander's, but not many. Most of them remained closed. This included the joke shop of Fred and George's. This got Harry depressed. If he wasn't working, then what had George become. Was he hiding in his room, afraid to face the world without his brother. Why hasn't anyone tried to get through to him.

Harry walked by the shop and looked through the window and saw it's empty shelves. It was a sorry sight. He continued on to the Bank and walked up it's steps to the main door. He remembered the last time he walked them. It was to face up to what he had done. He was expecting something drastic and it didn't end up that way. Yes, the Goblins were upset about the break in, but it showed them that their security measures were not up to acceptable standards. They had been upgraded and a new Security Manager was installed. Harry was pleased to find out that Bill Weasley was that person. He also had his wife Fleur as his assistant. Harry ended up paying for the repairs to the bank which hardly affected his net worth.

He was still on speaking terms with Griphook, which was unusual. Griphook had been tortured by Tom and nearly killed because of the break in and his part in it. Harry asked him what he needed to do to be able to get money from a regular bank, and Griphook made him a card that allowed him to draw money from his account. It was called a charge card. They were used in the muggle world and Gringotts decided to join them in this opportunity to give their patrons a chance to expand their choice for shopping, especially since Diagon Alley has been so empty.

Harry left the bank and headed toward the Inn when he saw a familiar sight. Bill and Fleur were walking towards him and he tried to hide his face, but Fleur was to quick for him, "Harree, where are you going. Come here and let us look at you." she left Bill and went right to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you. Hermione and Ron are worried sick. Molly is not herself and Arthur tries but fails to comfort her."

Harry told her part of the truth, "I moved away to try and gather my wits. Now, can one of you tell me why George hasn't opened the shop?

Bill looked at him in sorrow, "He has lost the will to go on, Harry. He doesn't think he can do it without Fred. He doesn't even want to try it."

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a parchment and wrote a letter using his wand. He folded it up when it was complete and handed it to Bill, "Give this to him the next time you see him. Tell him I will be following up on it. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be moving on."

Bill was pissed. "That's it. That's all you have to say after almost two years of being away?"

"You know why I left Bill, and it hasn't gotten any better. Maybe even worse, because I still don't know where she is."

"I know why you left, but there are more of us than Hermione and Ron. You haven't even asked about Ginny."

"You're right. I'm sorry about that. How is she doing. She is out of school now, isn't she?"

"Out of school and working. She is a starter for the Harpies. Matter of fact she plays Cornwall January 7th in Cornwall. The Harpies are 4 and 0. She is fantastic and has a fan base bigger than Krum. She has brought the game back to the women."

"I'm happy to hear that. I always liked Ginny, and she helped out with the situation a good deal. If it wasn't for her, I may hurt Hermione and Ron real bad. Bill, they had no right to say what they did. Luna never did anything to hurt anyone. She was picked on by her own house mates and over half the students in school, including Ron. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and they forced her away."

"I know this Harry, and believe me when I tell you it has been a living hell for the two of them between Ginny and Mum. It has let off since Ginny went off to play Quidditch. But no one has been worse on Hermione than herself. She won't even let herself get a decent job. She feels she is not worthy of it. Kingsley is beside himself because he has a dozen jobs she can fill and help him out. Well not all of them of course, but any one of them."

"I'm sorry Bill, but if you ask me, she hasn't done enough to herself. She is only hurting one life. What she did hurt two lives. Now please, you must excuse me, but I do have to go. I will try to get to that game of Ginny's. Tell your mum and dad I said hi and I'm doing OK. Please don't tell Hermione and Ron you saw me, and ask your parents not to say anything either. I love you all." and Harry left the two standing there watching him leave, knowing what he was about to face.

Harry started through the Cauldron when he heard his name called in a voice he hoped he never heard again. "Please leave me alone Hermione."

"Harry, I have to explain myself. I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong. Luna is a wonderful girl, and I liked her very much, but she had her ways. Harry, a person with Luna's look on life isn't the ideal mate for the hero of the wizard world."

"And who made you my date planner. Hermione, what the world thinks of me being with any girl I wish is nothing that bothers me in any way. I will date who I wish. Take her where I wish. If we wish to have sex on the beach, that is our choice and what the world thinks, I don't care."

"Harry, when did you become so crude?"

"The day you took Luna away from me. Now if you don't mind, I have to be going. You're lucky you didn't speak Ron." Ron never left the table to say hi to Harry.

Bill dropped the letter off with George and he filed it with the rest of the unopened mail he got from his friends. The bottom draw that Fred used for his things. It was now full of unanswered letters. However the next morning he was rudely awakened by a loud voice yelling at him. "Weasley, don't you think it was about time you answered this letter. It has been two years almost and all you do is sit and do nothing. Now open this and answer it. NOW!"

George opened the draw and he saw the last letter glowing a bright red. He took it out and opened it and saw it was from Harry. "George, do you think Fred would like to find out that you are wasting your time sitting at home doing nothing, when you could be starting the business back up. I hate to see the money I gave you go to waste. Not that I need it, but it still should be put to good use. Now how about getting off your Arse and getting busy reopening the WWW like you should have done a year ago. Look George, I know you miss Fred, just like he would miss you it the tables were turned, but I don't think he would have wasted almost two years mourning over losing you. He started this with you, and you owe it to him to keep it going. And by the way, I miss him as well. You and Fred were like brothers to me, even more so than Ron. He never understood me like you two did. We may not have run around together, but you were always there when I needed a good laugh. Please start up the shop and give the new students something to remember Fred by. Open it back up in honor of Fred, Remus, Sirius, and my dad, The Spiritual Marauders. Your half brother, Harry." In the next two weeks, George got of his Arse and got the shop back open. Verity returned and Lee joined him as his new third partner. As Harry asked, they opened in honor of the Spiritual Marauders.

NM-}

Harry made it to Cornwall to see Ginny's game, and when he found his seat, he placed a warming spell on it to make it more comfortable. It wasn't the best seat, but if everyone kept in their seats, he might see the game. Unfortunately he never attended a game where the fans kept to their seats. And if Ginny was half as popular as Bill said, then it wasn't going to happen here.

He found out once the teams were announced, and Ginny's name was called out, Bill had been putting it mildly. The roar coming from the females in the stadium drowned out any conversations going on. It lasted for five minutes.

When the game started, Harry could see what everyone saw in the young fireball. She was faster than anyone else and her moves scared most of the people watching her. She did it without fear or nervousness. She scored quickly, and once she started, she did it frequently. From the start, Harry knew Cornwall was in trouble. Their only hope was their Seeker find the Snitch before the game got out of hand. That didn't happen either as the Harpies Seeker was in pursuit of the Snitch and caught it before his opponent even got started. The final score was an embarrassment. A professional team should not lose that bad, 470-30.

Before Harry could leave for home, he got a message. Ginny knew he was there and asked to see him.

He didn't even have time to think when the red head joined him on the walkway. "Hey Ginny, you looked great out there."

"Thanks Harry. How have you been?"

"All right I guess. A bit lonely, if you know what I mean."

"Bill told you what I did to those two sots didn't he? Mum has too."

"Ya. He also told me how Hermione doesn't think she deserves a good job. But she still believes Luna was wrong for me. How could it be wrong for a person to love someone as much as I did Luna?"

"She loved you as well Harry. I wish I knew where she took off to. No one has heard from her since she left. She hasn't done any magic either. Dad has been asking about her at work. Harry, I think we need to get together sometime and sit down to talk."

"When's your next game?"

"January 23rd. Are you going to be there? It's in Holyhead."

"I was hoping maybe you could get away today. We could go have lunch or a cuppa."

"We are supposed to be going back as team. I could ask Gwenog, but she is pretty strict about going as a team whenever we travel."

"Could you ask this one time for me Ginny?"

Ginny had never seen Harry so pathetic looking even during his darkest time he didn't look this bad. "Sure Harry, I'll ask her. I'll be right back, so don't you take off on me again like you did last time."

"I'll be right here, I swear."

Five minutes later Ginny came back with her coach, Gwenog Jones. "So, you're Harry Potter. Funny, you don't look like a hero."

"Thanks Ginny, just what I needed, an ego boost from an adoring fan."

"Hey don't take it the wrong way Mr. Potter. Albus Dumbledore wasn't that impressive looking either. I was just stating an observation. As you might know, looks can be deceiving. Look at Weasley here. Hard to believe she is a fireball on the pitch. She looks like a fairy Princess fresh out of some book. Of course you probably feel that way about her already, seeing as how you two are going out together."

"Who said we were going out together?" Ginny answered. "I just said Harry Potter wishes to take me out for a cuppa. I knew him at school."

"I know of the Ministry Six Miss Weasley, and the part you played. I just thought since you never showed any feelings towards any other male player, you might already have a beau. Or are you the other way?"

"Damn it coach, will you stop trying to pair me off with someone. When I find the right man, and it will be a man, I will let you know. But in the mean time, I don't need any help. Now can Harry and I go have that cuppa, or even some lunch?"

Gwenog laughed at her newest sensation, "Sure Weasley, take off for a few days. We'll see you back say on Tuesday."

"I don't need that much time off?"

"Take it anyway. You deserve it after the way you played today, You played like Shite." and Gwenog left before Ginny could launch a rebuttal.

"Brother can she be aggravating. Worse than Hermione in full rant with Ron. OOPS sorry, didn't mean to bring up the Dos Idiots."

Harry took her hand and they left for Cornwall for their meal or cuppa. They found a nice restaurant across from the hospital and took a seat at a table near several hospital workers. Harry started to say something to Ginny when he heard part of the conversation. "How long had that beauty been lost Tim?"

"Going on two years I guess. It's at least that long, but they found her like that so who knows how long before that. The only thing we have to go on is her bracelet with the Initials L.L. On it. That's why we call her Lois Lane. It seemed fitting."

Ginny heard this as well and she had more nerve than Harry did, "Excuse me, but this girl who's lost, what color is her hair?"

The man looked up and saw who it was speaking, and almost fell out of his chair trying to turn around to get a better look. "I wouldn't mind if she had red hair, like yours. But sorry to say it is sort of a pale blond and quite long."

"Could you tell me where she is in the hospital?"

"I'll take you there if you like."

"I think my husband can take care of that thank you. Now if you please, where is she in the hospital?"

"Some blokes have all the luck. She is in the left wing, seventh floor, Rm 723."

"Thank you very much, Come Harry, we can't keep the babysitter waiting too long."

Once they were out the door, Harry pulled her arm back, "Your husband, and with children?"

"It worked didn't it. You don't see him here with us, now do you?"

"OK, but remind me to get a divorce when we get home, and you get the kids since they are not mine."

"OH, you're going to sleep on the couch after that one Potter." The two laughed all the way to the hospital. The elevator ride was better than Aparating any day. It was smooth and quiet, but not as fast.

The entered the hall that led them to room 723 and found it in the psychological ward. Following the numbers on the wall, they soon found room 723 and stopped at the door. They both took a deep breath before entering. This was the best chance they ever had about finding Luna. If this wasn't her, Harry would give up ever hoping to find her.

The two entered the room and Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms. There on the bed before them was Luna Selena Lovegood.

A/N: Hello everyone. I thought I would give you a tease chapter to my next story. This is a one part story as the story will not follow the title of this one. It will be a Harry/Luna pairing sort of, however there is more to the story than just them. This one doesn't tell you much, but it was meant that way.

Leaving a story with a cliff hanger isn't kosher, but no one ever called me sane. As a matter of fact, I have been called nuts recently. This is my way to prove the call was right. If you find time to read it, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, it will be "M" rated for sexual encounters. I believe I will call it (Addicted To Love.), naturally a song title and I will try to fit it in the story somewhere.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
